WeAreTeachers
Description WeAreTeachers offers inspiration for your lessons and loads of professional development resources for educators. Our mission is to promote innovation in education through collaboration and connection to the most effective classroom resources. Every day, we are dedicated to empowering, celebrating and supporting the hard work that teachers do. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEASERUUDrE 0:27 WeAreTeachers Grant winner Elizabeth S. 188 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32okzYMqsco 1:57 WeAreTeachers Grant winner Cindy Z. 595 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PLjW8XTNfY 1:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Michelle P. 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zd8mqBq8Kg 4:59 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kelly W. 969 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbSZGaSlEiU 0:43 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Nora M. 189 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM0PJBPDkZ8 5:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Marie F. 247 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3KjQqX4zXw 1:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cheri C. 120 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2txM82ATqI 3:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Leigh R. 259 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRpaBQ3Mr_c 5:10 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Mandy R. 229 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHH45_ARetg 3:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jean K. 824 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRnEWEGWsXM 0:54 Explorarama 49 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaaqvK4P84I 0:31 Why I'm a Teacher 51 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80BjXx3ixOE 0:40 Why I Teach 95 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR5cCo3MaEg 0:32 Creatively Blessed Childcare 44 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV4kfZiSdSw 0:31 In Pasadena Texas 91 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ljIRn4lUYU 0:29 Memorable Moments: Eagles vs Vultures 190 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mcgMgEN-Eo 1:28 Memorable Moments: Special Moments 79 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kitv0-u4E0 0:48 Memorable Moments: My experience as a Migrant Worker 168 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKRah1D9iyg 0:41 Memorable Moments: Fell asleep on the first day of school 221 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfs_9wiatPE 1:53 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Janet S. 301 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyLy54dX2rk 2:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Greg B. 178 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iORLIBfzwto 0:35 Memorable Moments Submission - Borrowed Sugar 22 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_X6qx_-owk 0:25 School Specialty - Conquering Chaos Submission: Conquering Chaos in my classroom 169 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDO6WhE5Etc 0:36 School Specialty - Conquering Chaos Submission: Conquering Chaos In My School 132 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WU404ZIgpIw 5:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tanya J. 165 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRhN336vP6k 1:57 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Diane D. 114 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nygBU_opJ0 3:02 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Chris C. 198 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAdgcr6GbAs 1:51 Memorable Moments - The Parent Teacher Conference Day Story 3.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmEPV6imoUU 0:38 Disorganized pencil box...Chaos happens, but we turn it into a positive with sharing communities. 305 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g9LbiTxToA 2:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Michael M. 122 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsQ-8Ejsnk0 4:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner LaShonda W. 157 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q13deg_bqUI 4:11 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rachel H. 168 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMiivJm9J5U 1:41 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Elizabeth F. 86 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8f5Mk6OQJc 6:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kim L. 131 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CER8uGYzUJQ 0:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Molly G. 77 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_Q29S6FV6Q 2:17 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kim C. 135 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdMZ9SLUkl0 2:26 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie C. 66 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPKl8MDrBl8 0:54 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie C. 94 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnwAXT23Ihw 3:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Julia T. 120 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37lV9AJKugE 1:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Barbara S. 69 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6rXas_dVxU 10:51 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kelly C. 139 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xCfxuy1WNs 3:18 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Karla D. 151 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRro98Sj3B4 7:30 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer S. 160 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_82lLyMRf4 1:01 Organization for Teachers 59 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5eHN6C7GrU 1:03 The Failure in Folders 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz89wZvin8M 2:08 The Missing Homework Assignment 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9PEHPS5du8 1:06 Chaos in The Classroom 178 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcsTpBa2c7I 1:02 The Notebook Chaos 40 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQDBDdkBhB8 1:44 Where's My Pencil? 60 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x374auxb0js 1:03 Backpack Chaos 27 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEqjKeOEGFM 1:52 Disorganized Desk 541 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrzJYTX13vY 1:54 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Shannon M. 83 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cYBx4KdbO0 2:04 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Pam F. 94 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iimJwQ8yzAU 5:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Heather W. 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBTZ89XpEZg 3:05 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Andi W. 331 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlGf2fdQtOE 8:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Mary B. 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ugcrb5eLoY 2:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Evie M. 54 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5OA0--VwKg 1:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cheri V. 39 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyc7jOvm7AA 0:37 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cheri V. 28 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpbXANdBqNA 1:50 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dawn S. 90 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id8EY4t5n_o 1:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Natale S. 70 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5l7qA7i9Hg 1:52 Thank you Teachers 255 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVNy2JxdT5c 1:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Ricky O. 36 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU5X_4ODRN0 6:09 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Gray K. 115 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BhWUCc6sB8 4:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Patricia S. 41 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO6iL0BpGuo 2:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer H. 167 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icEYY7Bhnnc 3:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Christine W. 79 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF0DfIMXKDQ 5:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rachel S. 37 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PfcCkrL-6E 1:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Mary Christine D. 63 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVpvd34s-kM 4:51 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Deborah R 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9xwwxc1QhU 3:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Ali W 33 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VwR5ruFBLY 2:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Andi W 38 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrLUcLT7NAU 1:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sara M 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgIpyzQ3f4s 8:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tiwanaha W 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngtJ6U6W-B0 0:53 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Alayna M 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzbL6qSPZBY 1:18 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Alayna M 24 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIIWna7TXg4 2:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Ryan H 60 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmLaB7iUGz0 0:29 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Megan S 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClhgRi1g0Do 0:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Megan S 13 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z4TapfXFv0 0:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer G 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-51IGdwY4Y 0:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer G 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2TbaeP41XU 3:29 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sara P 28 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOM0Cz5vryA 3:43 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lisa W. 162 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw0rg1x2MQw 2:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Debra H. 187 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS_rBh1aw8s 3:39 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kelly S. 22 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXW32_xQAgY 3:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sandra G. 95 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gk9-TQMjU4o 0:24 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jacki C. 48 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMFYUfhQdFo 3:51 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kim R. 106 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6cy2RJZ4C8 4:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Judy C. 57 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s47QkQO6w_8 2:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Selena W. 69 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvGFrIlSdS8 2:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Florence B. 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lpz-r2lYUlw 1:46 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cherry W. 35 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GWprSYDFGg 3:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Amy M. 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAj6H0gOkjQ 1:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dalila C. 10 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en5mM-W_xbg 1:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dalila C. 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSYrU4CcdKM 2:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dalila C. 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCsDoIhMn20 3:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Carol W. 47 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr13l51cXqo 5:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Teresa B. 54 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b58aYmnuP6w 4:37 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennie W. 44 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YW6R0RHbOMg 4:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennie W. 48 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FWl-FJGoq4 1:34 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Brandy W. 48 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwEaKg3eu5I 5:35 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie M. 68 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgPVU7VIgrA 2:17 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Windy A. 52 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj0qoeoBxII 0:07 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sara Y. 21 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8JQn4PB2UM 0:10 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sara Y. 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shLYoCHIjXY 0:45 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Julie H 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN82p7kiRok 4:58 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Julie H 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa93Dx37nOE 6:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jason D. 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0mngrMs4A4 4:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Marianne G. 59 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8qxvxLtmuE 8:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner JoAnna C. 50 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ar7crPz6Xlw 3:15 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cheryl L. 26 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5IxtMgCGqE 8:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Donna C 67 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vstqtb_9HY 1:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lynn F 21 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ua73XIhVw8 2:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Amy M 39 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7BOqdo_JvY 1:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Laurie M 123 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WdSg-5AHKQ 4:05 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Eileen H 107 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBwpbY2q3xE 3:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Chris N. 73 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDClX9EiOig 5:25 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jason D. 44 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP5tEnQZBOM 4:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Brenda H 21 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcepu9DtGjM 3:45 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Betty Ann F. 172 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQBAi_Yd860 3:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Don S. 94 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSFTTKp37NQ 6:49 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Varna N. 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fywN83NjAZQ 3:43 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Carrie S 307 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzTpHe_6Eak 3:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dana L. 38 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LvZ9lMVUPw 1:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Nicole B 52 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eRcAtK3z0E 0:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Nicole B 46 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp1h3nz3vnE 4:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Heather T 125 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAtEEGzN3-g 2:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Renny F 70 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7laYuu7Rk4Q 1:18 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Grace R 37 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTZQPtsmOe4 2:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kristy W 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kS79dUGa4Bg 9:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dana M 44 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G8DvOWMf_U 1:51 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jamie D 162 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXhtYDF-Tkc 1:15 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Candy S 200 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGNxz3QBg2E 15:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Debbie R 235 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyAz_YkiS1s 1:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Matt W. 55 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0hXl9-_vVs 1:42 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stacy B. 106 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dJW-nqILFI 1:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Maria G. 75 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS_ocUXU8Jg 2:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Melissa W 597 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk63MxTy528 3:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Mercedes A 247 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQP0T3O6HGA 8:58 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kristin S 452 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RT2UMd_RRo 2:25 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Aundrea R. 22 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpxcIWVzdq4 0:59 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Leasha W 135 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX8NDg8AgvU 2:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Shannon M. 98 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbzZE7f0j2I 6:50 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rebecca P. 187 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6OYAe1zD1w 6:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jill H. 99 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb1OPYNrXbU 2:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lynn W. 8 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWYpKsdpeiI 2:58 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Renee V. 60 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo-37i4vZqQ 1:41 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Catherine D. 14 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFD02Y2RPao 6:34 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Patti W. 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycwOdoQOWSI 2:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Farrah N. 9 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-xUnRpMOSI 1:57 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Denise W. 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoATYTYd4sI 3:07 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kathy E. 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BI9yikNPoo 1:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Adele K. 41 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvk_sirv-Lo 7:59 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Frank B. 60 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1Ym57Pduho 1:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tara F. 104 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezl180Yd54Q 1:15 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tara F. 7 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6HHheVHR3w 16:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Karen H. 244 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjYzxgs8yVo 3:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Mary W. 7 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6Q3DFj9RcU 0:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Shauna S. 125 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAB3rRNikDg 3:17 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sister Josetta E. 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlMbx0uAfQ8 7:09 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Allison Y. 65 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNBjuwn4NU0 3:57 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Terrance B. 129 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ6BcG3WKsE 1:18 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Beverly R. 240 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35tV7VHntV4 1:34 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Ana F. 37 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNJbybKCebU 0:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Darlene S. 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DfuWDvBSSc 0:29 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Darlene S. 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqQio-RDN28 15:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Debbie N. 156 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwo1gWkYR9k 14:57 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Bernice L. 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1J0a7PxJwI 1:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Eva D. 36 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhzqIFgifHw 6:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Judith R. 97 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW5NQKoVR3k 2:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rose C. 164 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC433khF5Fc 4:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer L. 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mNZUn1m_es 3:26 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeanne R. 94 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr3LO44UL3I 1:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Loretha K. 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0YuSRb10kQ 0:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rachel F. 51 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMJftzwdEYE 1:34 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Samantha F. 34 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_7mRNbVQiU 1:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Mark A. 15 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sK9Jz2wBHSM 2:24 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Angie M. 10 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8E73vQhMGO4 3:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sandy M. 8 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ji8XythbThM 3:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Anna B. 20 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70oRX7mjVBo 1:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cherry W. 8 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxwmby2gFrM 2:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner William Y. 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDVsrH4bgqc 6:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tracy F. 10 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm4R0VIyr6Q 0:11 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeri H. 7 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McVSXmilkJM 2:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kay W. 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x71COvTwjpY 3:54 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Linda H. 7 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlV57EiC308 1:25 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie L. 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=if0-g5MPlnc 18:32 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sharon F. 3 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Izo1jzvNT28 1:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Ashley B. 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzwAwzCcvIU 4:59 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Alycia C. 25 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QocdCtL_Zc 2:41 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kimberly B. 86 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxNx9wBgSbU 2:10 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kimberly B. 43 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Dki-9Wouo4 2:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jason S. 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6VpkNdPNCw 5:07 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sharon F. 3 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoKvKcIS4Ws 2:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tracy N. 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT8IHVm-CHc 0:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Michelle W. 6 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCxOWGkk-8E 4:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Leslie G. 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYkIsV2SOEM 10:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Donna F. 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcemLMBZwXg 0:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Marybeth P. 5 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg3bQr8sUPQ 0:35 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Marybeth P. 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM26F6Uhkjs 0:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Shaunda D. 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnoUI3ki6EA 2:42 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sara L. 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9ujAK1vHbk 3:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Karen D. 10 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUM4D2LHcQ0 4:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Michelle F. 17 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dZw8UAcX1E 1:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tanya W. 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbklhe6x-WA 19:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stacie G. 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uan9xyVuTg 3:45 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tasha H. 29 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls-JpIyV1U4 5:30 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tasha H. 58 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra4LoEMjSLg 4:45 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Alan F. 5 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUJksMjj6kU 9:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Andrew G. 116 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzAxZCFaZFU 2:07 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Bryan P. 2 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hu0KkA0n-o 1:39 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Illana G. 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjtVfwgaQHI 2:04 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jocelyn R. 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aObg0pAMYGw 5:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner JoRae M. 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLMfcEIo99o 12:09 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Julissa H. 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntIOBQG7Bbs 0:51 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Karen M. 1 view6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrDFRBw2rxU 0:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Karen M. 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJkrWBaqSQ4 5:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Katie H. 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6SUW22ORPM 0:42 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Larnette S. 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=630x7X3WSVo 17:14 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Melissa M. 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hat-4KagsZ8 2:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Paige M. 17 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yfNrepjyg0 6:02 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rebecca P. 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKvDQ_1zNI0 0:18 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Teresa G. 55 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l75Z-1fp4PI 2:29 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lesley M. 105 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTy1X75JFG0 0:14 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Zachary J. 20 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOucnCh40Ss 1:29 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Vanessa A. 140 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxzCgP548jw 7:25 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Catherine G. 107 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxCt1BCQ9Y0 2:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Spring B. 83 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ8BveQ743U 7:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Amy B. 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAPG_1Z7oqQ 0:14 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stacy A. 154 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q0x9NJgHE8 0:14 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stacy A. 141 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ur4DblrnPs 0:32 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stacy A. 121 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vDAIIDPuX4 0:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Karen L. 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTlrZCcbr80 3:10 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sarah H. 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLUPFvz5jFA 1:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Pat G. 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S33b4MtXGB0 1:04 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Pat G. 18 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP-sfyTfMIg 0:37 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lisa L. 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRAV4oZAWyg 4:26 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tamara S. 119 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnrK_4U5shQ 11:57 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Timothea B. 159 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKK-Gturhog 4:13 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Marianne G. 157 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAEOEDaJUSs 1:11 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Amanda D. 47 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTnJjrrA8jU 3:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cynthia C. 50 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYHNLGWtyUw 1:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Anastasia R. 80 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWG99BmYMAk 2:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Catherine D. 64 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk09TnDuppY 3:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Clare T. 145 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52cscHwG-cA 2:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer L. 136 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzlriBYqABk 9:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Suliel S. 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7av7o3RltqI 3:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kimberly B. 134 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aAz8SThs2E 5:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tracy F. 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9c0drMDmQ0 0:58 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sharon H. 72 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUmZ5dPQJr4 2:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Casey P. 113 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QXGM1LFyPQ 0:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cindy S. 107 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmGg856bgvg 7:21 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Susie M. 53 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JnPJo6j27w 13:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Susan S. 37 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHdl_nhtVV4 1:45 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Susan H. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_E86uZxfIU 2:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie S. 41 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAZlywcnm3A 15:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie D. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLi00kjBjjI 0:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Sharon H. 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfBd78HpeG0 4:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFiFxqBxD3c 5:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Paula D. 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylmkjQFSagA 7:07 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer C. 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWfSxUHAzHY 5:04 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer M. 30 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfNaXZd5Cy0 1:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 34 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8LUUiv5iuU 3:31 Crazy Things People Say to Teachers (and how to respond) 39K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeynCzzO18g 1:32 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Richard S. 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE5eNsqQNAM 0:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner C. Shawn 38 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCFLdb099uE 3:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Christina H. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pubXvp3-8qU 2:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Colleen F. 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sft-IR1n7iE 5:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jacquelyn W. 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEZUAVPVe88 2:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner 26 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0rWAopPqUM 1:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kevin P. 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKWckVVSSoo 2:41 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Laurel W. 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBv_sOBB4ZI 1:42 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Laurel W. 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxYgc-8b8fE 1:09 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lisa F. 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kp41Z1FTOKw 8:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Andrew L. 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4ZjiyHPR1w 5:49 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Adela S. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLt6McqABiE 1:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tony T. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtFVi8z4I8I 1:17 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tony T. 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQjHVlD9YlM 0:53 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tony T. 13 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vL-hk-gDv3Y 0:53 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tony T. 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svOpuqio0ec 0:05 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Chad S. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWMaexMxqhk 0:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Chad S. 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2raJjX_iMQc 0:11 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Chad S. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HR0rI5eJN2w 1:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd-khswooQ0 1:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdYRFOIYTOo 1:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27xuMW7vibQ 1:29 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJRdn5qJIgA 3:49 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-3VnQzPW80 3:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 25 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0V_SxnxjxQ 5:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZiY8bZCd_M 2:17 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Za4_XkroMjs 1:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHIy2976JdE 2:57 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer Leos 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cjEbhw3Zdw 10:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Belinda M. 83 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbPHCOGN9L8 28:09 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJimGakpfHE 5:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Faylynn H. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOviYTue8Y4 8:34 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Debbie B. 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zhMtSql5PI 10:54 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Elaine O. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDWo5wi0fZs 4:40 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Elisabeth J. 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eec7rr4NbqE 2:00 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Erica W. 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK1AiziWa-k 5:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Holly D. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtLFuNX7GHI 6:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Eva C. 13 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1E9fCOBSNI 10:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jacquelyn D. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STYiqHvAODM 1:08 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Diane M. 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM3i05bMx_s 0:37 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Diane M. 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W47kkowaXxc 0:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Diane M. 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHzIidxQWMk 0:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Heather W. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XF23rRiuKM 0:06 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Heather W. 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIdNHh2oVKU 2:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Heather W. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn7Vndm3zMc 0:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Holly Y. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buaTTjeB8Mk 1:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Holly Y. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7R-xo2dlYA 4:46 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jason W. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuSplTeXgvo 22:34 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jason W. 13 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30o6hA1JOUc 1:10 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUP44D4uiQo 10:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D95qeOmF2TI 8:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWKZDtSZKY8 4:32 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDNg51ldyc0 10:46 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eV5FcvMn-Us 11:42 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bZpoo_VGvU 1:12 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Catherine D. 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87OG4eXIumw 0:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kathryn S. 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udDWBMtP4D8 13:15 The Power of Fun 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ5jffdwq-U 13:30 The World of 7 Billion: Population Facts and Student PSA Contest 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEmXbkcYtb8 14:26 Nonfiction and the Common Core 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKAhvXjlU1g 13:51 Finding Common Core Resources 540 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A69q_vD5D6E 27:50 Teaching on a Budget 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfiasHn4naM 14:00 Minding the Performance Gap 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6kdyqeoiSI 12:19 How the Common Core is Changing Assessment 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBHbaRSnCwk 15:00 A Conversation with Seymour Simon 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mxJmxdTkzs 1:47 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Adrienne P. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owRwWgAq7E0 24:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Cynthia C. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG3GvYzMTbw 3:27 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jennifer G. 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obhLwrbBacE 1:11 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jessica M. 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGPLs6SCJzY 1:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kaila M. 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_sDGcfs0X4 19:01 Karol Hanson Mentoring Minds grant winner 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7HJl1WPkH0 8:23 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5DM9pw0bh8 0:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner KC 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xfo5YOpZlEs 3:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kimberly B. 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDwsazt0PBw 5:16 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lisa R. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L13dianxoh0 1:30 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Magdalena T. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xSCAhn0GfY 2:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Magdalena T. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNJsonL1V6g 0:43 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Magdalena T. 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECIEyUBF8G8 1:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Magdalena T. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-Ukb9qXO2A 1:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lymari 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vRoDqz9Zj4 3:18 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lymari 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ait9SQkdtW4 1:30 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Joann S. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cdyg0vnTphg 0:30 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Joann S. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP8RsB96ANk 3:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Joann S. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_IzRcRaKac 2:36 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Joann S. 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgdKhDEuALA 0:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dan M. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LNYn83biPA 0:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dan M. 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLmdrVsVSys 0:10 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Dan M. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7W6IqnsS-z8 0:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tracy F. 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2U43Ydb0nE 0:56 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Shannon S. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtHfBlXfXBk 2:03 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lisa O. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgS0XA6Qjns 1:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Stephanie W. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3QWtjEP7pk 10:30 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Brenda C. 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgs9dw9g76w 12:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Brenda C. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob-UCUF9MIM 1:39 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Loretha K. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y5ipm2MTSw 0:28 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rita E. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4_j_UD7-As 0:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rita E. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnqle7CW0xg 0:17 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rita E. 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kMRfVhn04Y 0:46 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rita E. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdbygSkBmf8 0:38 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Rita E. 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUWc-lJOiVM 4:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Kory B. 19 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iljwtILpFM 2:35 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Alisa F. 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbMM5c9Bd3U 3:50 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Nezetta J. 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_9QGNNnEM8 1:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtH-DKXB7a0 10:39 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeff C. 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HkrtvQIw8Q 1:19 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Debbie S. 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGOA9LqOHSs 0:31 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Lance G. 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl5ARwaRM3k 1:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Amanda E. 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNxCBalOUwA 0:02 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Amy B. 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAk1spXIkXo 1:20 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tarja 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuA3AZ6wb1c 0:44 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Deborah M. 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQeQ4VdD02Q 6:01 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Wendy R. 126 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNmrLveeZpg 0:48 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Anetra T. 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KaTLsUDK0o 24:14 The Impact of the Common Core 254 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d8JaPlGyJA 2:33 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Paula F. 70 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8C__eC1fmk 27:52 Bringing STEM Curriculum to the Forefront 424 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b74BGqepy9M 2:52 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Jeanette H. 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7CnvdXMU8c 13:03 The Power of Visual Learning with Stuart J. Murphy 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEE_5fvTOGM 18:07 The Four Doors to the Core with Pam Allyn 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9hARA-Je_o 22:07 Reading and Literacy Instruction 572 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTy7_Y1L108 0:55 WeAreTeachers Grant Winner Tracy F. 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOOwpI5TeBE 16:56 Take Back Your Classroom! 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjlCvC0VqDM 4:21 Fire Safety Video for Kids with Recess Monkey & Sparky the Fire Dog 68K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OVHhkqpZf8 5:01 Fire Safety Video for Kids with SteveSongs & Sparky the Fire Dog 385K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqY_N6zN0NU 8:42 Digital Teaching Platforms 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOkMgzwBz2k 10:56 Testing Writing: What to Expect From the Next Generation Assessments 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-6ereb5A-w 1:21 Crazy Volunteer Mom 8.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcYpILVtnAo 0:37 KidsSpeak EduSpeak: On Differentiation and the Common Core 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IsaqIFFBw0 0:19 KidSpeak EduSpeak: On Right Brain Thinking 470 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhbISaQNyd8 1:45 I Love My Teacher Because... 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHOryLDt-hw 2:03 Teacher Talk: Advice for First Year Teachers 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnAGgWqG6yo 2:40 We Are Teachers and We Do More Than Teach! 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IiuzJ6gwZ0 2:06 Don't Be That Guy. Understanding Bank Accounts 38K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjRIZSTPjXM 1:12 Don't Be That Girl! Learn to Make a Budget and Always Pay Your Share 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A04BZDDja7g 1:46 Don't Be That Girl! Understanding Your Paycheck 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0sXNvQpoW8 1:19 The Case of the Missing Smoke Alarms Trailer 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-rx7BpiB9U 10:47 Dentist Office Virtual Field Trip 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfA32dgNDVk 4:14 NFPA Firefighters On Their Way 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzWfVP72KUk 28:25 Oral Health Education Virtual Classroom Visit 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKnB0ubnJSY 26:47 Total Tooth Truth Virtual Classroom Visit: 5 Fun Facts about Oral Health 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmUUFo3Tm9E 1:57 H&R Block Budget Challenge: Teens Master Personal Finance While Competing for $3 Million in Prizes 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUiFkWZkLj0 0:31 Sparky's Brain Busters App Preview 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZhvbmqYniA 7:10 Lessons from History: The Chicago Fire of 1871 107K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwQGMjBcfXA 38:46 Join Us for a Virtual Author Visit 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Fk3hsHah9Y 36:17 Virtual Author Visit: Kate Messner Talks About the Writing Process 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjp--lZnxIA 0:36 Leave them wondering. 530 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxHdKObW6c4 0:38 It's story time. 415 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwKiLHupQdc 0:34 Change it up. 293 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDN1YKa1-AA 1:00 Provide some clues. 274 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u3wM7uCSJI 1:06 Make it personal. 269 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja35EAoj8nM 1:26 Let's talk. 220 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Htwrh6qh1bo 0:27 Ask for proof. 213 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMUAXRdvXb8 0:17 Take a note. 337 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gppb6YQDAhA 2:52 Take a Stand 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OToPJv6yUnA 1:41 Introducing MATHia X 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icvjltoJeS0 2:45 Adopting a Problem-Solving Approach to Conflict 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yyq42IndOK4 2:24 Teaching According to Stock Photos 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRykqEBNjNU 0:54 The Funniest Thing My Students Said This Week 352 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTzu1TaXnsc 0:59 What Led You Into Teaching? 94 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49WnPrHu0gk 0:57 Kids' Top Summer Reading Picks for Fourth Grade 355 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAKINAKVxEg 1:28 Pool Noodle Phonics 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3L68-C4X2c 1:05 6 Wacky Things People Say to Drama Teachers (and What to Say Back!) 310 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWAcinqqnTA 0:54 7 Reasons Teachers Adore School Supplies 477 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6SO4kQFv1g 1:52 H&R Block Dollars & Sense 384 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtvzBIOIiGo 0:53 Awesome Bulletin Boards to Try in Your Classroom 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0OwC2wwP1I 0:32 NEA Superhero Chris Stone 297 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCUWW_lkQrg 0:32 NEA Superheros Precious Symonette 356 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPMZBKigeLY 0:31 NEA Superhero Mel Lemme 217 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsZ6cIMH0bw 1:18 3 Creative Ways to Use Pumpkin Seeds in Your Classroom 9.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhDrIgHVgO0 1:50 Make a Pikachu Bookmark 418 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNiF6bDB8ro 4:24 Digital Access and Citizenship 419 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXfsoQMqlyY 1:16 Childhood Trauma: What Every Teacher Needs to Know 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJEuz6LxAM8 0:24 The Shared Inquiry Technique 335 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxcl4CNqOG8 1:07 Shared Inquiry Discussion 259 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XowrGbhOHmg 0:58 Shared Inquiry Discussion Two 219 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs7RcF1fj1M 0:15 When Teacher’s Learn, Students Grow 109 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5SUVcmE4EU 0:45 Clever and Hilarious Ways Teachers Define Their Jobs 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh20esyaQKc 0:31 Enter the IFAW World of Animals Art Contest 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsVieKUxmlc 1:00 Why Teachers Are Secretly Obsessed with Laminating 260 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHf5n0fSTO4 1:40 Eagle Huntress Trailer 373 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iKiwAahGYo 0:57 My First Year of Teaching in Hashtags 188 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmLa_CvM3hk 1:12 Teachers: What's Your Hashtag 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S25T0fEEMdM 1:30 Things Kids Say (That Drive Teachers Crazy) 128 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IcgMgnc420 1:27 If Kids Made the Classroom Rules 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJ0Ra66My1k 1:10 Easy Valentines Treats for School: Heart Kabobs 265 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIEbzcQxSwo 0:36 DIY Review Game: Plinko Board 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Vup7mdTB1I 0:58 DIY Recycling Station from Plastic Bottlles 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UURBaHUNfd8 1:10 DIY Recycled Bracelets from Pop Tops 879 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQH-HtdkB4U 0:46 DIY Recycling Station From Aluminum Cans 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zx_QcApUug 1:01 DIY Recycled Hanging Planter 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHrRdx0W-Vc 0:50 DIY Recycled Planter: Self-Watering! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgJJ2O_KdMM 0:46 How to Make a Birdfeeder From a Bottle 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWGTeaauPpc 1:56 Kindergarten Bird Geniuses 434 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuNTtBPGZ_4 0:54 7 Humorous Steps to Tackle Any Classroom Mess 124 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lv5sf42ARA 2:46 Teacher Spring Break: 5 Tips 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjgaWqwe1qk 2:16 The Best Teacher Pranks to Pull on Students 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdPfZsOaVXU 0:57 Recycling DIY: Plastic Bottle Trophy 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kpj7Rt2qT6o 1:05 Fun Place Value Activity Using Cups 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmVU_EmJaBQ 1:36 Teach Simple Equations Using Pool Noodles 7.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY0XHdbQLjE 1:39 Teach Mass and Measurement: DIY Weigh Station 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4zd0-SHSqI 1:34 Valentine Box Ideas: Make a Monster! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5sflTOH6kw 0:57 Creative Ways to Arrange Classroom Furniture 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASCXwetA9Ik 1:32 Fun Fractions Lesson with Pool Noodles 31K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZaCbjnqvcM 0:58 DIY Recycling Station Monster 626 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWP1CzbMsU0 1:06 The 8 Stages of Organizing a School Fundraiser 242 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RurC4rllWvk 1:41 Unforgettable Prank Teacher Gets Pumped to Teach 42K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qzih2WU4GU 1:06 A Teacher's Social Life in May 4.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-jOoPzBSV8 0:59 How to Use Hip Hop to Teach History 956 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAvga4fvCjs 1:06 End-of-Year Gifts: Memory Coasters 926 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5qSx0VZ9jI 0:46 The Effects of Lighting on Learning 4.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoSYo5KipzY 0:51 Surprising Statistics that Sum Up the Life of a Teacher 3.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xolrGQ8TjY 0:52 When Kids Talk Recycling 167 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhjzESITqq4 0:45 STEM Lessons from Robots 117 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1lN1CPmKUk 1:04 DIY Inner Tube Chair for Classroom Reading Nooks 3.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lp8Uzs4-t8 3:56 "I Am an Alternative" 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk1Jzf2gnWw 1:21 How to Make Money From Your K-12 Website Year-Round 66 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6sHuNGm9Wk 0:53 Ping Pong Ball Math 463 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qRKFPGxj9U 1:02 Emoji Classroom Management Anchor Charts 2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlpSVl53qUo 0:58 Whack-A-Word Spelling Game 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R526QIJ0FE0 1:35 Pencil Shoes DIY for Teachers 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcIfKEUJOGY 1:11 Painted Rocks to Spread the Teacher Love 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U1CLTOGLXc 1:34 Make Your Own Standing Desk 831 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yrmoUyeAWY 1:24 Classroom Door Designs for Back to School 3.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pg92cspLy0I 0:39 Plant Life Cycle of a Bean Seed 6.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK1LZWrUnBM 0:51 DIY Classroom Pencils Using Burlap 75 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHJiRNabFWA 1:23 Tips for Organizing Your Teacher Planner 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8e88p-Dji8 0:53 Educational Toss and Learn 166 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w1j-StMyIM 2:00 Stop the Spread of Illness at Your School 430 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsJzcc-wTy0 0:55 Awesome Robots for Teaching STEM in the Classroom 105 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EXhaGvfR2c 0:43 Energy Balls Recipe 329 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtLOUnkGCn8 1:41 Crafts and Activities from Sparky® the Fire Dog 4.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC7WV4cSdJk 1:33 Fire Safety Minute 5.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zJXzSHOHiI 1:16 Money Confident Kids 112 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KFGtwD-vxw 4:14 Teacher Shower from WeAreTeachers 7.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVQ0WqfZZWU 1:10 Spelling Word Bingo! 369 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llf3xcbfOCI 1:01 A Crazy Good Grocery Deal for Busy Teachers 58 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVmWZIHSe7s 0:52 A Teacher's Day As Told By Babies 3.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZpHD-nDb-A 1:55 5 Easy Meals You Can Make with a Single Rotisserie Chicken for $25 339 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Sv5rdDaJQ 1:00 4 Smart Ways to Talk About Careers with Students 374 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o58cAp4tGao 1:07 DIY Holiday Winter Classroom Doors 1.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R56NjTUs9A 1:05 Multiplication Spinners 4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bDFK-gnNt0 1:11 Fun Fraction Spinner Games 2.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTojh67XKPk 0:37 Trailer: Virtual Field Trip to China 35 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnbBEleIDeY 0:41 Trailer: Virtual Field Trip to Palau 38 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjlSXchQhJM 0:41 Trailer: Virtual Field Trip to Africa 16 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdcUUbTNO0k 1:17 Anchor Chart Blends 921 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKSc8VkDi0s 0:46 Free Printables to Celebrate Reading! 376 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFbYCG_3E2w 1:01 DIY Truffula Trees 346 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeAarzh0peM 0:26 Make Your Own Reading Boat from a Cardboard Box 151 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt2TaD-dQOA 0:57 DIY Sensory Board 147 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgThwQe98jg 1:01 Trauma Was Hiding at This School 44 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak9bAPfYaj0 0:50 Dice Calculator 348 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2P2LYnApIg 0:55 Teacher Nail Art 283 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3SVwkAPKVI 3:29 How to Volunteer with Your High School Students 19 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKdUKIJkf38 1:18 Why You Need a 3D Printer in Your Classroom 83 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xSmlO1zI8Y 0:44 Printable Place Value Game 45 views1 day ago Category:WeAreTeachers Category:YouTube Category:Parodies